The Puzzler
The Puzzler (Real Name Eugene Dixon) is an enemy of Red Ryder. Appearance Puzzler has light skin and Auburn Hair, he is seen wearing glasses, when he is in his Puzzler outfit, he dresses in a black/purple version of the attire worn by the Batman Villain, The Riddler, but with letter 'P's, Exclamation marks and jigsaw pieces rather than just question marks, he also wears a cape. In his second appearance, the Puzzler costume was given an upgrade to a white, short sleeved dress shirt, a blue tie, a navy blue waist coat with a letter 'P' on it, a pair of dark blue suit pants, a black fingerless glove on the left hand, a mechanical glove on the right hand, black dress shoes a black, sleeveless trench coat and a pair of blue goggles. Personality Puzzler is highly intelligent and great at puzzles, he sometimes acts as an ally to Red Ryder, but other times is a villain. He is treated as a protagonist as well as an antagonist. Biography When he was a child, Dixon was abused by his father for annoying him with games, puzzles and riddles, causing his father to move out of the house, Dixon was raised by his mother, who wasn't really intelligent, in school, Eugene recieved all passing grades, his advanced intelligence caused him to skip several grades and graduate high school at the age of 10. Eugene used his advanced intelligence to work for several major companies, including Youngtech, the company owned by David Young's father, Edward Young at the time, when Dixon tried to present his newest invention, The P-Tooth, a modified bluetooth that allows the wearer to understand any foreign language, security threw him out, thinking he was an intruder, since they had no knowledge of his high intellect. Eugene was finally able to present his invention to Edward, but the device was turned down, causing Eugene to resign from the company. Over the years, Eugene spent his free time constructing the Puzzler suit along with an array of tools and death traps, intending to get revenge on Edward for ruining his dream, however, the night Eugene planned his revenge, he discovered that Edward had died from a car accident and Edward's son, David, had taken over. Years later, Eugene found out about Red Ryder and used his intellect to discover David as Red Ryder's secret identity, finding the perfect opportunity for revenge against the Young Family. Eugene used his materials to create a Headgear (That resembled a Reverse Beartrap from the Saw Series), and gave it to a robber known as Damien Derek, who accepted the headgear and took on the alias of Ripjaw, while Eugene himself became Puzzler. Puzzler and Ripjaw sent Red Ryder on a wild goose chase throughout Ambrose City, ending with Ryder being lead to Puzzler's hideout, although Puzzler didn't reveal his real name or his reasons for why he was doing this, he instead turned on Ripjaw and made his escape. Months later, still no word from The Puzzler, when Ryder investigates a series of assassinations, he finds the culprit is an expert assassin called Sniper. After Sniper is arrested, he is visited in prison by an unidentified man, revealed to be the person that hired him for the assassinations, inspite the person's name not being mentioned and their face never shown, they mentioned that getting rid of Red Ryder would be a puzzle that he looked foreward to solving, confirming that it is indeed The Puzzler, making his return. Puzzler returns months later, when Ryder arrives at the cathedral, where he saved a group of hostages, a monitor shows The Puzzler in his new look sitting at a throne, revealing that he captured the hostages, he sends Ryder on a scavenger hunt to save the hostages, Ryder is able to beat all of Puzzler's games and death traps and track down Puzzler's location, he finds that Puzzler has taken the hostages and placed them in more death traps until he needed them, he also finds that Puzzler has captured Emily Andrews, who David has a crush on, in his office. Ryder sneaks through Puzzler's lair until he reaches his office, only for Puzzler to see him coming and the 2 fight, during the fight, Ryder's mask is knocked off and Emily sees that David is the Ryder, during the fight, Puzzler reveals why he is after Ryder. Ryder is able to defeat Puzzler, retrieve his mask before anyone else sees him without it, save Emily and have Puzzler finally sent to jail. Allies Red Ryder (Occassionally) Enemies Red Ryder Copper Ripjaw Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Rollins Asylum Patients